Jang Woo Young - 2NITE
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 2NITEright|200px *'Artista:' Jang Woo Young *'Álbum:' 23, Male, Single *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 08-Julio-2012 *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment 'Romanización' Oh girl tonight, let’s party on tonight (woo young, baby do it like that la la la la la la la) Guess what! Naega nugunji yes gami oneunji Oneul bam naui drama jigeum sijakhae (right now) Wen geol? Tteugeowojin gyeonggye but, soyongeobtji oh wae uh! Nuga mwora haedo nan mainiji maybe Georireul jophyeo jom deo jangnanseureopge charyero jul seo Datujin ma i bam gihoejanha Gamsanghae bwa ladies han beon bomyeon banhal geol naui step Tonight oneul bam neomu jjarpjanha nal mideo bwa (you!) seksihan girl tonight (you!) nunbusin girl tonight We’ll make a luv again tonight i mudae wieseo (hey!) (you!) ajjilhal geol tonight (you!) sum makhil geol tonight I jomyeong araeseo tonight nari saedorok Are you ready? Ginjanghaji ma So hot bul gateun stage wi nuga boiji? Oneul bam ippeun ladies modu say my name (woo young!) Aesseo bureoun nunchori but ti naji dabunhi Amuri mworaedo namaneul wihan show, dj Sorireul nopyeo jom deo teojil deutage Bimireun jikyeo oneul bameun kkumman gateul geoya Cheoncheonhi deo naege dagawa neol gajil su itge Tonight oneul bam neomu jjarpjanha nal mideo bwa (you!) seksihan girl tonight (you!) nunbusin girl tonight We’ll make a luv again tonight i mudae wieseo (hey!) (you!) ajjilhal geol tonight (you!) sum makhil geol tonight I jomyeong araeseo tonight nari saedorok Bul gateun bam oneul han batang jedaero hallae Meomchul saenggageun zero teojil deutan paradise Chamjima ni mam jeongdabeul algo isseo neon Girl hey! You’re ma lady (you!) seksihan girl tonight (you!) nunbusin girl tonight We’ll make a luv again tonight i mudae wieseo (hey!) (you!) ajjilhal geol tonight (you!) sum makhil geol tonight I jomyeong araeseo tonight nari saedorok OH seksihan girl tonight 'Español' Oh chica esta noche, vamos a la fiesta de esta noche (Wooyoung, baby hacerlo de esa manera la la la la la la la) Adivina qué! Adivina quién soy, sí, ¿puedes adivinar? Esta noche, mi drama comenzará ahora (ahora) Oh, el nivel de precaución se ha incrementado, pero no hay uso Porque no importa lo que digan, yo soy el principal - tal vez Cierre el espacio un poco más, juguetonamente alinear No pelear, esta noche es su oportunidad Mírame a mí Señorita, una mirada y te vas a caer por mi paso Esta noche es muy corta, sólo confía en mí (¡Tú!) Chica sexy esta noche (¡Tú!) Muchacha que deslumbra esta noche Vamos a hacer el amor otra vez esta noche en esta etapa (hey!) (¡Tú!) Es electrizante noche (¡Tú!) Es impresionante esta noche Bajo estas luces esta noche, hasta el amanecer ¿Está usted listo? No se ponga nervioso Tan caliente - que es lo que ves en este escenario de fuego? Esta noche las mujeres bonitas todas dicen mi nombre (Wooyoung) Te ves celosa, pero es sobre todo evidente No importa lo que digan, es un espectáculo para mí, DJ Suba el volumen como si fuera a estallar Mantenga en secreto, esta noche va a ser un sueño Lentamente venir a mí para que yo pueda tener que Esta noche es muy corta, sólo confía en mí (¡Tú!) Chica sexy esta noche (¡Tú!) Muchacha que deslumbra esta noche Vamos a hacer el amor otra vez esta noche en esta etapa (hey!) (¡Tú!) Es electrizante noche (¡Tú!) Es impresionante esta noche Bajo estas luces esta noche, hasta el amanecer Una noche de fuego, lo que quiero hacer las cosas bien hoy Tengo cero pensamientos sobre cómo detener, un paraíso de la explosión No te contengas, ya sabes la respuesta a tu corazón Chica Hey! Tú eres mi dama (¡Tú!) Chica sexy esta noche (¡Tú!) Muchacha que deslumbra esta noche Vamos a hacer el amor otra vez esta noche en esta etapa (hey!) (¡Tú!) Es electrizante noche (¡Tú!) Es impresionante esta noche Bajo estas luces esta noche, hasta el amanecer OH Chica sexy esta noche 'Hangul' Oh girl tonight, let’s party on tonight (Wooyoung, baby do it like that la la la la la la la) Guess what! 내가 누군지 Yes 감이 오는지 오늘 밤 나의 Drama 지금 시작해 (Right now) 웬 걸? 뜨거워진 경계 But, 소용없지 Oh 왜 Uh! 누가 뭐라 해도 난 Main이지 Maybe 거리를 좁혀 좀 더 장난스럽게 차례로 줄 서 다투진 마 이 밤 기회잖아 감상해 봐 Ladies 한 번 보면 반할 걸 나의 Step Tonight 오늘 밤 너무 짧잖아 날 믿어 봐 (YOU!) 섹시한 Girl tonight (YOU!) 눈부신 Girl tonight We’ll make a luv again tonight 이 무대 위에서 (Hey!) (YOU!) 아찔할 걸 Tonight (YOU!) 숨 막힐 걸 Tonight 이 조명 아래서 Tonight 날이 새도록 Are you ready? 긴장하지 마 So hot 불 같은 Stage 위 누가 보이지? 오늘 밤 이쁜 Ladies 모두 Say my name (Wooyoung!) 애써 부러운 눈초리 but 티 나지 다분히 아무리 뭐래도 나만을 위한 Show, DJ 소리를 높여 좀 더 터질 듯하게 비밀은 지켜 오늘 밤은 꿈만 같을 거야 천천히 더 내게 다가와 널 가질 수 있게 Tonight 오늘 밤 너무 짧잖아 날 믿어 봐 (YOU!) 섹시한 Girl tonight (YOU!) 눈부신 Girl tonight We’ll make a luv again tonight 이 무대 위에서 (Hey!) (YOU!) 아찔할 걸 Tonight (YOU!) 숨 막힐 걸 Tonight 이 조명 아래서 Tonight 날이 새도록 불 같은 밤 오늘 한 바탕 제대로 할래 멈출 생각은 ZERO 터질 듯한 Paradise 참지마 니 맘 정답을 알고 있어 넌 Girl Hey! You’re ma lady (YOU!) 섹시한 Girl tonight (YOU!) 눈부신 Girl tonight We’ll make a luv again tonight 이 무대 위에서 (Hey!) (YOU!) 아찔할 걸 Tonight (YOU!) 숨 막힐 걸 Tonight 이 조명 아래서 Tonight 날이 새도록 oh 섹시한 Girl tonight 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop